


Heart To Heart

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [39]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Demetri and Robby have a heart to heart while driving to ruin Kylar's car, M/M, Robby gets to talk about his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: Able to sneak out of the house now that Hawk's properly tuckered out, Demetri and Robby have an interesting conversation on their way to join Miguel to destroy Kylar's car and get the evidence against Hawk back.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	Heart To Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! :D I'm really happy that Robby finally got to talk about himself a little bit and what's been going on in his life. Honestly a little shocked that he's having this talk with Demetri of all people but hey, sometimes it works better that way.

Demetri let out a soundless sigh as he continued to stare down at the sleeping male curled up on his side.

Reaching out he lightly caressed his boyfriend’s arm, his fingers trailing a path from his elbow up to the back of his hand. Hawk shifted slightly in his sleep but other than a soft whine didn’t stir awake.

Perfect.

Hawk was completely tuckered out.

Still, as he slipped out of the bed he made sure to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to risk waking him up.

“I’ll be right back.” He whispered, placing a chaste kiss to the sleeping male’s forehead.

It warmed his heart when a little smile curled at the corners of Hawk’s lips while he nuzzled the pillow.

Cute.

On silent, sock covered feet, Demetri made his way over to the door, sliding it open just wide enough to squeeze himself through. Once on the other side he wasted no time in finding his way to the main living room, spying Robby sitting on the couch hunched over his phone.

“Ready to go?”

The brunette looked up at him, sharp green eyes glancing to the empty space behind him before he turned back to Demetri while getting to his feet.

“Do I want to know how you got him to agree to staying here?” He muttered as he slid his phone into his pocket.

“Just tired him out is all.” Demetri admitted with a shrug, allowing Robby to come to his own conclusion.

From the way that his nose scrunched up he guessed that he probably wasn’t far off in his thinking of what had gone on.

“Did you message Miguel?”

“He’s got his eye on Kylar for at least the next fifty minutes.” Robby added as they moved towards the door. “It should only take us about twenty minutes to get there so we’ll have at the very least half an hour to get the can and get rid of it before he notices.”

“I’ll get us there in ten.”

“I’m driving.” Robby said, snatching up the set of car keys seconds before Demetri could get his hands on them. “I don’t need you to get us killed.”

Figuring arguing would only waste them even more time, Demetri allowed him this win, searching in his own pocket for his phone before opening his chat window.

He entered into the small group chat Miguel had made the second that Hawk had suggested his idea of nabbing the item from Kylar’s car. While they all agreed that Hawk’s idea was a pretty good one, and probably their only option, none of them had wanted him to tag along with them. The guy was already in enough hot water as it was. If they some how ended up getting caught, the last person they wanted to be caught with them was the one who already had a pretty long record and was being targeted.

It would be making it far to easy for the Cobras.

So they’d discreetly shared knowing looks with each other while everyone else was still arguing and stumbling over what to do.

And now it was time to go through with that plan.

Slipping into one of Mr LaRusso’s cars, Demetri caught up in the chat, only slightly shocked at the curt responses the two had been sending one another back and forth.

“If you ask me, you and Miguel should talk.” He muttered as Robby snapped the door shut behind him.

“Didn’t ask.” Robby huffed, quickly clicking the button to turn the electric vehicle on.

It came to life with a small roar, and Demetri couldn’t stop his eyes from snapping to the front door of the house.

When a certain purple haired individual didn’t come bursting through, snarling at the fact they were leaving him behind, he allowed his shoulders to ease slightly as they backed the car before turning to face the long driveway.

With nothing else to do until they got there, Demetri sat back in his seat and continued to press the conversation.

“He’s a really great guy.”

“Em-hm.” Robby hummed, eyes glued to the road.

“I know you guys have your whole love triangle thing going on with Sam but-,”

“Sam never actually liked me.”

The words were said with such a blunt dismissal that he couldn’t help but wonder how often they’d been said to get the guy to believe them so unquestionably.

He knew that couldn’t be true though. He’d seen Sam and Robby together. Seen the way that they looked at each other, the way that they acted around one another. There was no way that Robby could possibly think that all of that was faked somehow. That Sam would put him through all of it for nothing.

“Robby that’s not-,” He felt the words dying on his tongue the second deep set green orbs shifted sharply to peer at him. It was oddly predatory, and he felt like one misplaced word would leave him with teeth at his throat ready to rip out his jugular.

So instead he changed his tactic, sitting back in his seat and trying to seem at ease. “What makes you think that?”

The other boy didn’t say anything for a long moment as he turned his attention back to the road. There was no way Demetri was going to allow him to weasel out of the conversation though, if they had twenty minutes before they could reach their destination he needed something to distract his mind from spiralling about what his life had come to in such a short amount of time.

“Why would she date you if she wasn’t interested?”

Robby’s hands tightened slightly on the wheel, a sharp but joyless smile coming to the side of his face that Demetri could see.

“Why do people get exotic pets?” He questioned back. “For the thrill of it.”

Brows arching Demetri tried to work that through his mind. “You think Sam dated you for the thrill of it?”

A void sounding chuckle fell upon his ears at his question.

“Look,” he started, fingers tapping heavily against the wheel, “I know that you guys don’t think the best of me,” Demetri opened his mouth to protest- he thought Robby was just fine in his books- but the boy plowed ahead before he could get a word in, “I’m poor, I’m homeless. I’ve dealt drugs, stolen peoples shit,” Okay, learning some new information about his teammate that he’d never thought to ask before. “and Sam’s never had something like that in her life before. People have always either been at her level or they were just scraping by,” No doubt he was talking about Miguel there. “I was new and exciting to her, her Dad liked me and yes, I was very much into her.”

He didn’t sound like he was done talking, but he paused long enough to make Demetri wonder if he should prompt him to start again.

Thankfully he didn’t have to as Robby let out a small sigh, some of the tension in his body melting away as he shifted his shoulders.

“She never got over Miguel.” He muttered, the words so quiet they were nearly impossible to pick up over the engine. “And I should have known that. I-I tried to tell her that it would end up being a bad idea if we started dating, but than I just- I gave into it.” He took one hand off the wheel to rub at the back of his neck, Demetri giving him a moment of privacy as he stared out the front window. “She was super sweet and we’d been spending so much time together I really thought that we could have had something,” He continued. “I thought maybe if she was with me she could get over Miguel but,” he shrugged again, only seeming to do so in order to give himself some more time to think. “it never worked. Everything she did seemed to either be a way to get back at him or get his attention. How do you compete with that?”

Briefly Demetri wondered how long Robby had been waiting to get that all out in the open, a weight seeming to lift off of his shoulders as he dropped his hand back to the wheel.

“I don’t hate Miguel, the guy seems cool enough when he’s not drinking. Maybe a little to intense at times but from how I’ve seen him interact with everyone else and how Hawk talks about him on the rare occasion, he seems cool.”

Aw. Hawk talked about Miguel to Robby? Was that to try and get him to warm up to the idea of maybe one day getting him to hangout with his other friends? How sweet.

“But I’m not stupid.” Again, Robby briefly took his eyes off of the road to stare over at Demetri. “I put him in a hospital Demetri. He almost died. He could have ended up spending the rest of his life in a wheelchair.” Finally he looked back at the road, his face tight. “And I’m not going to lie. There was a time when I was sitting in that detention centre and hoping that he would.”

“Dude.” He really didn’t mean for his voice to come out so disapproving and he instantly regretted it when Robby shook his head with another of those humourless chuckles of his.

“I know.” He agreed.

They sat in silence for a long stretch, Demetri wondering if Robby was going to explain his reasoning behind that or if it really all had to do with Sam picking Miguel over him.

Eventually though as they drew closer to the school, Robby decided to do just that.

“When we were fighting, there was a point when Miguel smashed his forehead right into my face.” Uh, ouch. God the Cobra Kai kids could be nuts sometimes, although, Demetri supposed he was guilty of his fair share of head smashes too. “He asked me if I liked that moved, rubbed it in my face that it had been my Dad that taught it to him.”

Ooo. Double ouch.

Having a somewhat hard time imagine his friend being ruthless enough to attack such a sore spot, Demetri kept his mouth shut. How Miguel acted with him and Hawk was completely different. He was pretty sure that Miguel had lumped Robby into the same category as Kylar, and he knew how easily he could switch to asshole Miguel mode when the situation called for it.

“When he decided to let me go, I was just- I was so mad.” He could heard the underlying fury seeping into the others tone, knowing that it came more from being hurt than anything else, Demetri could see why him and Hawk got along so well. “There was this guy who I barely knew, and he kept taking everything from me and butting himself into places he didn’t belong.” Robby scoffed. “I’d tried to stop the fight between Sam and that girl Tory, I almost had things under control.”

Really? The whole thing could have been avoided?

Demetri thought back to when Hawk had hunted him down, chasing him around the halls and forcing him to hide in the computer lab. Of how they had fought. How he had thrown Eli into the trophy case.

All of that could have been avoided?

“And than out of nowhere he tackled me and everything went to hell from there.”

“So...” Demetri allowed the word to trail off as he tried to think through what Robby was saying, “do you blame Miguel for the whole school fight?”

“No.”

That was a quick response.

“I did for awhile,” Robby confessed. “I wanted someone to blame, but when I had more time to think on it I realized Miguel wasn’t the one who caused everything to go to hell. He just suffered the most from it.”

Nodding his head in agreement, Demetri tried to think through all of the information that was being dropped on him.

“Miguel’s probably never going to forgive me for kicking him over that railing,” Robby said, “and I honestly hate how easy it is for him to get everyone I care about to flock to him,”Demetri didn’t bother to pretend how that must have felt. He’d never really had to compete with anyone for the attention of the ones he cared for, unless they were talking about karate and Eli. That had been a tough battle. “I know that you and Hawk want us to play nice, but I honestly don’t see us getting along any time soon.”

Curious to know, because while Demetri and Robby had been friends by association, he’d never shared the same bond that Robby and Hawk had, Demetri pushed forward with his next question.

“Have you told Hawk any of this?”

From the way that Robby’s lips pulled to the side, Demetri could only all to easily guess the answer.

“Hawk’s got enough on his plate right now.” That was one way to put it... “I don’t want to pile on anymore to his plate, especially when it comes to Miguel. He still really looks up to the guy and I don’t want to upset him by admitting that we’ll more than likely never get along like he wants us to.”

Letting out a small sigh of his own Demetri glanced outside for a brief moment.

He could understand that.

“You can’t tell him any of this either Demetri.” Robby’s tone suddenly turned serious, those sharp green eyes pinning him in place as they met in the rear view mirror. “I know you like to run your mouth but not a word of this gets to Hawk, got it?”

Knowing that he didn’t really have a leg to stand on when it came to the accusation- he’d proven enough times that he wasn’t good at keeping his mouth shut when he had certain information- Demetri gave a nod of his head.

“Of course.”

“Seriously Demetri.” Robby grumbled. “I don’t need to add anymore stress to his life, so keep your mouth shut.”

“Okay-okay.” Demetri huffed, crossing his arms with a tight frown over his face. “I’ll leave it for you to tell him, I swear.”

“Good.”

Eyeing the driver from where he sat, Demetri allowed the lack of conversation to fall between them for a little before he decided to get something out that he’d been dying to say ever since he’d found out that Eli and Robby were rooming together.

“Thank you by the way.”

His gratitude seemed to confused the other, Robby tilting his head to the side as he took a quick glance at his passenger.

“For what?”

Sinking into his shoulders Demetri allowed himself to voice the thoughts he didn’t like to think on for long.

“For being there for him when I wasn’t.” He muttered, his eyes glued to the dashboard. “If he hadn’t run into you... I honestly don’t know what would have happened to him.” Although he sometimes had nightmares about what could have happened. “And I know he probably didn’t make it easy for you,”

“He tried to kick my ass the second he recognized me.” Robby chuckled, the sound fond, life coming back to him as he spoke. “But I managed to lure him into the room with Chewie and than bribed him with a warm shower, dry clothes and pizza.”

Heart warming at the thought of Robby essentially treating Hawk like a stray cat he took off the street he couldn’t stop the small smile from curling over his lips.

“You’re a good friend to him Robby,” He admitted, only slightly jealous at the fact that it looked like Demetri wasn’t able to fill the best friend roll anymore. The boyfriend roll was a lot better and came with some awesome perks, but he couldn’t help but feel a little bit jealous of the two.

Still...

“Thanks for looking out for him.”

Robby offered him a warm smile, finally seeming to relax now that they were no longer talking about two of the people that had tossed his life into such utter chaos.

“We look out for each other.” Robby confessed. “I honestly didn’t know how it would work when I invited him to stay but he’s a pretty cool guy. Just seems to get overwhelmed by his emotions easily and doesn’t always think things through.”

With a small snort, Demetri nodded his head to the statement. “Amen to that.”

As the school came into sight Demetri took a glance down at his phone, noticing that he’d received a message from Miguel about eight minutes ago.

Reading over the message he couldn’t help but feel a little bit concerned only to brush it off a moment later. It might actually be better for them in the long run.

“Miguel says that Kylar took off with some of the Cobras, but they took another car.”

“So we don’t have to worry about anyone interrupting us when we break into his car?” Robby asked, “Not bad, just makes our job easier.”

“Tell me about it.” Demetri said, “I almost feel bad leaving Hawk behind. He would have loved to break the window.”

Robby snickered at the mental imagine, his face falling slightly after a moment. “I don’t think Hawk’s ready to face Kylar yet.”

Thinking back to the way that Hawk had snapped when he’d apparently thought that Mr LaRusso was a Cobra, Demetri bit his tongue.

“Yeah.”

He wanted to talk to Hawk about that actually.

As much as he was sure that Hawk was itching to go after Kylar for everything he’d done, Demetri didn’t think that he would do well when he faced him again.

Sam had been thrown into panic attacks at just the sound of Tory’s voice after the school altercation.

Kylar had held Hawk down and carved into him with a laugh.

How badly would he spiral once he saw the lead Cobra again?

Pulling to the side of the road beside the school, Robby threw his door open, Demetri quick to follow after him.

“Okay, let’s go save your little bird.”

Face lighting up bright red Demetri couldn’t help but laugh.

“How many windows do you think we’ll have to break in order to be able to reach the gas can?”

When Robby shared a similar smirk with him, Demetri could see why him and Hawk were so close.

“All of them.”


End file.
